


A Caged Bird Won’t Shut Up

by Arya_Skywalker



Series: English Magic (JSAMN AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Mind Control, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Slavery, magic of names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Skywalker/pseuds/Arya_Skywalker
Summary: Remus, a human raised in Faerie, has spent his life being passed from master to master. Now he is given to the fairy prince himself.Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt (Gilded Cage)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: English Magic (JSAMN AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099727
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	A Caged Bird Won’t Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to On Magic and Fae, my Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell Sanders Sides AU— But you don’t need to know about that to understand it, just think of it as a generic Fae AU. 
> 
> Also thanks to Mishii for the title idea!

“Remus Brackleburr, come with me,” the fairy ordered. “We are going on a little trip. And you will not be returning.”

Remus shivered at his name, letting the magic move his limbs like a puppet. It was almost more fun that way, watching his body move without his consent. He giggled a bit, then cocked his head to the side once he processed that last part. “Not returning? Have I done something wrong, Sir?” he asked quietly. They always threatened him with the grotesque fates of disobedient mortals before. Until now, he found them funny.

The fairy laughed and cupped his chin. “Not at all. No, no. You have impressed me so much, you will be my gift to the prince.”

Remus blinked. “Oh. Okay.” It wasn’t the first time he had switched masters. But he’d never been given to a prince before. Neat!

The fairy kissed his brow, then draped his arm over his shoulders, his sharp fingernails digging lightly into Remus’s flesh.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the palace.

The fairy shoved him to his knees in front of the throne. “Your Highness, I bring a gift,” he said.

“A gift?” The prince asked. His voice— oh gods his _voice_! — it was far grander than anything Remus had heard before.

His former master patted his head. “Indeed. I believe this mortal will please you,” he said. “He is rather... unique. Still wild despite being raised in our lands. His name is Remus Brackleburr and I give all ownership of him to you.”

Remus shuddered. “I am yours, Your Highness,” he said, not daring to look at the prince until asked.

“That name was not yours to give,” the prince said coldly.

“I do not understand, Your Highness. He belonged to me. I owned his name, his body, his mind.”

A rustle of fabric as the prince stood and stepped closer. “I much prefer it when my pets give their names willingly, don’t you? It’s quite exhilarating to break them down and build them back up. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Your Highness, I—“ A strangled gurgle cut off the fairy’s words.

“Remus Brackleburr, look at me,” the prince ordered.

Remus gaze snapped up to the prince and he stared. The prince was breathtaking. A golden aura surrounded him. Delicate golden scales decorated his face. His eyes glowed a warm yellow like the sun.

“Remus Brackleburr, answer this question honestly— did you give your name to this fairy willingly?” The prince gestured to the fairy— the fairy he held by the neck several feet above the ground.

“No, Your Highness, I did not.”

“Remus Brackleburr, have you ever given your name willingly?”

“No, Your Highness, I have not.” Remus blinked, then swallowed. “M-my name has never belonged to me. I was named by the fae and one has always owned my name and person.”

“Now that won’t do. Tsk tsk.” The prince turned his attention to the terrified fairy in his grasp. “That takes all the fun out of it.” Then he grinned. “Oh, I know! I’ll take you as well. It will be quite fun discovering your name, pretty one.” He traced the fairy’s jawline with a sharp fingernail, drawing blood.

“Pl-please, Your Highness!” The fairy sputtered.

“Hush now. We will have plenty of time to get acquainted later,” the prince purred, then tossed the fairy to the ground. “Guards, take him away. Shackle him in iron.”

The fairy screamed as he was dragged away. Remus bit his fist to keep from laughing aloud.

Only then did the prince turn his attention to Remus. “I’m terribly sorry you had to deal with that. I do so hate it when people mistreat their toys and pets. You are simple creatures— you do not deserve to be harmed in your short lifespans.”

Remus blinked a few times and lowered his fist from his mouth. What was he supposed to say to that? Thank him? Say he enjoyed it?

The prince hummed. “Would you like to sit on my lap or on the floor?”

The other fairies rarely gave him a choice. “Uh...”

“Take your time deciding, little one,” the prince said. “In the meantime, know that I will not use your name again until absolutely necessary. I will not harm you unless there is no other option available to me. I will not punish you for speaking your mind.”

“That’s very kind of you, Your Highness,” Remus said quickly.

The prince leaned back on his throne. “You have a strong spirit that is not yet broken. You may repay me by being yourself.“ He gestured to the ballroom. “Tell me what you see.”

Remus blushed slightly and turned to look. “People dancing. Humans and fae. Lots of colors. Gowns big enough to hide under. Hats that rats could make nests under. Glitter. Gold.”

The prince chuckled softly. “All very true. Look closer at their faces, little one.”

Remus squinted. “They’re... happy. Like actually fucking happy.” He risked a glance back at the prince. “They’re... they’re not spelled to be that way, are they?”

The prince smiled faintly. “Most of them are indeed truly happy without need of spells,” he said. “The only ones that are spelled are those that came to me broken beyond mending. It’s a mercy to let them be happy, to forget their pain.”

Remus nibbled on his lower lip. “Do you like making people happy, Your Highness?”

The prince nodded slowly. “Of course I do. I help them to heal, in whatever way works for them. If someday you decide you would rather be spelled to forget your past, I will do so. But that is a question for the future. After you have adjusted to your new life here.”

Remus swallowed and nodded. “Understood, Your Highness,” he said, since it seemed like he was expected to answer.

The prince waved an arm dismissively. “You may call me Dee. Is there something you would prefer I call you?”

Remus blinked. “Uh... the others all just called me human or mortal or my full name. Dunno what you mean.”

The prince— Dee— tapped his chin thoughtfully. “How about Re? Until we can come up with a more suitable nickname.”

“Uh yeah, that works, I guess.” Remus shrugged, ducking his head to hide his blush. “Thank you, uh, Dee.” The nickname felt wrong, as if he were overstepping some boundary. “You... you don’t need to do this you know. I’ve had strict masters before and it’s not that bad.”

“Do you want to see them pay?” Dee cocked his head to the side, a beautiful smile playing on his lips.

“Oh hell yes!” Remus blurted, then covered his mouth. “Shit. That was a test, wasn’t it?”

Dee laughed musically. “It was, and you passed. Congratulations. We can start with the bastard who brought you here.”

“B-but they know my name. They could—“

“No, they won’t dare lay a hand on you. I will return your name to you on three conditions— one, you never leave the castle without me by your side. Two, you let yourself be _yourself_. No filter, no restraint, no fear. I want to see the real you, which I’m sure is far more interesting than whatever the others have tried to mold you into. And three, you give me your name willingly once you are truly ready and I have gained your trust.”

Remus froze. “You... I....” It was too good to be true. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew how tricky fae deals could be. There had to be a loophole in there somewhere. But he didn’t care. “I agree.”

“Smart move. Now, look into my eyes and repeat after me.”

Remus looked into his gorgeous eyes, lost in their depths. He repeated the strange syllables as carefully as he could.

And then he was free.


End file.
